


Magic

by Mageless



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageless/pseuds/Mageless
Summary: Many things have been forgotten, in the library:But not everything.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian & Jenkins | Galahad, Cassandra Cillian/Jenkins | Galahad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Cassandra

Cassandra was magic. It wasn’t just a language to her. It wasn’t a formula or a theory or a material to be used. It was the air in her lungs, the beating of her heart. In the darkness of the night when the silence pressed down on her it spoke, taunting her and enticing her and telling her secrets she never should have known. Secrets that she never should have remembered. 


	2. Jenkins

Jenkins was magic. It had kept him alive for so long now that it had pervaded his entire being: Every time he survived the impossible, every day he went without sleep and without sustenance it sapped just a little more of his humanity from him. The magic recovered him from all ails, kept him sane, kept him himself. It did it’s job too well. 


	3. Habits

Sometimes, they suspected that the other knew. It was in the sudden, mutual closeness that shattered their previous awkwardness. It was in her habit of making him sandwiches, his habit of making her tea. It was in their mutual urge to be near each other, to let the magic in them seek each other out and be at peace. 


	4. Secret

Eve never spoke of it, Flynn tried never to speak of anything save for in riddles and excited bursts. Jacob didn’t know, neither did Ezekiel. Not really, not the same whey they did. There was a magical, time travelling elephant in the room, and the library was reshaping itself around it.


	5. Searching

Sometimes, things just fell together. Sometimes it was the togetherness of those things that forced other things apart. The secret came out, and they knew they would have to talk about the knowledge their magic had gifted them, but neither of them wanted things to change. Silently, they sat in the annex. Eventually, they would find the words they needed.


	6. Hate

Hate, was Cassandra's word. She had hated the library, and she had hated him. Most of all she had hated herself. Cassandra hated her mistake, hated to let him die. Hated that he had left her alone in the darkness, in the swirling void of secrets and magic. Hated that she couldn't join him. They had been through so much together, the two of them, and she had never expected to be the first to go. When it all came back, when _he_ came back the hate washed out of her. It left her empty in some places, even as his presence filled others up. She felt like a doll that had had it's insides scraped out, only to be stuffed again, except nothing had gone back in the right place and it felt just as wrong as it did right. The weight of it sobered her, ripped her smile from her face. She wasn't quite sure how to get it back when _he_ wasn't with her. 


	7. Stuggling

His word was harder, than hers. It wasn't regret, because he did not regret it, not all of it. Love wasn't the word either. Sometimes he wanted it to be the word, but he had no more of that to give. Not in the way they wanted it. Silence reigned, for Jenkins, and for a while he fell to it. When he did, it was always her who would pull him out, shining with light. She was like the sun to his moon, pulling him into her orbit, falling to her whims. Whenever he went under her spell he would smile, softly, and he would join her in her wonderful insanity. It washed over them like waves over the shore, and when it receded he would ache to fall back under them. Never expecting, not anymore. Only giving, sharing, experiencing each other's worlds. Friends. Perhaps that was the word. It was, after all, what they were. 


End file.
